Maka Albarn
Maka Albarn is one of the main characters of the manga Soul Eater, written by Atsushi Okubo. Backstory Maka is a student at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, a school run by the Grim Reaper that teaches students to fight with Demon Weapons, who are other students at the school that can transform into weapons. Students who wield Demon Weapons are known as Meisters. Maka was partnered with Soul Evans, nicknamed Soul Eater, a laid-back and nonchalant Demon Weapon capable of turning into a scythe. Since then, Maka has been trying to slay and collect the souls of 99 corrupted humans and one witch, hoping to transform Soul into a Death Scythe, a weapon worthy of Death himself. Powers & Abilities * Anti-Demon Wavelength: '''Maka's soul has a special property to it that drives away evil and impurity, giving her attacks a boost against dark creatures and protecting her from falling into Madness. * '''Grigori: '''Maka's possesses a rare type of soul called a Grigori, which gives her high-speed flight by letting her put wings on Soul's weapon form. * '''Soul Perception: '''Soul Perception is the ability to sense and track the souls of others, which can also be used to gauge power depending on the size of the person's soul. While already pretty good with it, Maka can boost her Soul Perception by resonating with Soul, to the point where it reaches all around the planet. * '''Soul Resonance: '''By resonating her soul's wavelength with Soul's, Maka and him achieve a state of synchronization that gives a boost to their abilities and grants Soul Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength. * '''Weapon Gene: '''An ability Maka only possesses in the Soul Eater anime. Due to her father being a Demon Weapon, Maka has inherited his Demon Weapon powers from his blood. With this, Maka can form and retract scythe blades of various shapes and sizes from her body, which are sharp enough to cut through Asura's scarves and pierce his body with ease. However, Maka has no idea she can do this, and has only used it while unconscious. If Maka falls unconscious in battle, her Weapon Gene can take over her body and continue the battle until she wakes up, though this only happened once. * '''Witch-Hunt: '''A special technique reserved for Scythe Meisters, the Witch-Hunt greatly changes the size and shape of Soul's blade. This technique is designed to kill Demons, Immortals, and Witches, though it works on other people as well. It also allows Maka to send shockwaves of energy along the ground by swinging Soul. ** '''Demon-Hunt: '''A stronger variation of the Witch-Hunt that channels Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength, causing it to take on the wavelength's effects. ** '''Kishin-Hunt: '''The strongest variation of the Witch-Hunt, which is extremely effective against Kishins, and even allows Maka to enter a Kishin's body to attack them from the inside. Maka was only able to use this technique by fully controlling the Black Blood. Equipment * '''Soul Evans: '''Maka's partner and weapon, Soul "Eater" Evans is a formidable Demon Weapon. While already powerful in his normal form, he gained several new abilities after becoming a Death Scythe. ** '''Transformation: '''As a Demon Weapon, Soul can change between his human and weapon form at will. In Soul's case, his weapon form is a scythe. He can also partially transform to turn his limbs into scythe blades in case he ever needs to fight on his own. After becoming a Death Scythe, Soul can change the size and shape of his blade at will. This gave him the ability to turn his blade into a keyboard, which he can either use offensively with his Sound Magic, or play like a normal keyboard. ** '''Sound: '''Soul's signature magic, which he gained after becoming a Death Scythe, is the ability to offensively manipulate sound. This can be combined with Maka's Soul Perception to increase its range, create sound waves with enough concussive force to damage concrete, or even cause madness in other beings with a specific sound. Alternate Forms * '''Black Blood: '''The Black Blood is an insanity magnifier created by the witch Medusa. After a run-in with Crona, who's entire bloodstream was replaced with Black Blood, some of it got inside of Soul. By resonating with Maka, Soul can grant the Black Blood to her, increasing her durability and granting her a healing factor that can let her heal from impalement. However, this comes at the cost of turning Maka insane, though the Anti-Demon Wavelength slows this process down. ** '''Black Blood Armor: '''Soul eventually figured out how to form the Black Blood into a dress that Maka can wear, increasing her strength and speed while also acting as a form of armor that shields her from attacks. While wearing this dress, Maka became powerful enough to defeat the witch Arachne. During the fight with the Kishin Asura, Soul was able to form this dress again. This new form of the dress granted Maka the power of flight, while also turning Soul's blade into a keyboard-like form that Maka can use to weaponize and fire her Soul Wavelength. Feats Strength * Can slice clean through a person with one swing of her scythe. * Damaged Crona with her bare fists. * Tackled Free off a bridge. * Broke through the guard of a large golem. * Can leave indents in a person's head with a karate chop. Speed * Can run up walls. * Dashed up to 100 meters in nine seconds. * Dodged and blocked bullets. * Maneuvered around many projectiles coming at her from several different angles. * Dodged beams of light coming down from the Moon. * Reacted to and dodged the Black Blood liquefying around her. Durability * Takes beatings from Witches, Immortals, and the Kishin. * Survived being repeatedly blasted by Blair's Halloween Cannon. * Tanked a Screech Alpha from Crona. * Took little damage from electrocution. * Barely flinched from getting punched hard enough to send her flying. * Tanked a piledrive from Mosquito. * Tanked being crushed by Kishin Asura. Skill * Considered the DWMA's trump card for slaying creatures of darkness. * Took on Eternal Feather. * Has fought with Black Star. * Managed to slay 99 corrupt humans and one witch. * Killed the witch Arachne. * Defeated the Kishin. Weaknesses * '''Relies on Soul in combat: '''While capable on her own, Maka relies on having Soul to use her most powerful abilities, like Witch Hunter and the Black Blood. * '''Black Blood causes insanity: '''Overuse of the Black Blood will eventually drive Maka insane, though her Anti-Demon Wavelength holds off the effects. * '''Black Blood Dress doesn't last forever: '''Maka and Soul can't use the Black Blood Dress for long periods of time. * '''Can only use her Weapon Gene while unconscious Fun Facts * Maka's name is an anagram for kama, which means scythe. * Maka was ranked as Soul Eater's second most popular character in the official Popularity Poll. Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Soul Eater Category:Neutral Good Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Humans Category:Completed Profiles Category:Square-Enix Category:Human Hybrids Category:North American Characters